Drip
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: He watched as his bestfriend was dumped with, what appeared to be, blood. It was running down his face, and on to his tuxedo... He looked beautiful... DIP! Evil!Telekinetic!Pip. Character deaths! More warnings inside.


**Rated M. Meaning Character deaths, blood, killing, etc...**

**I stole this from the new Carrie movie that came out last year. I love that movie.**

**If you haven't ever seen Carrie, its a movie about s girl who has telekenesis, is bullied alot, has a religiously abusive mother, and gets pigs blood dumped on her at her senior prom and kills almost everyone.**

**If you do not, I repeat DO NOT like horror, blood, character deaths, and Evil, Telekenetic Pip, then don't read.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien had to run really fast to stop it. Pip didn't deserve wht was coming to him. Pip NEVER did ANYTHING to them!

After he got that text from Cartman, he knew he had to get in to that dance. He knew what Pip was capable of. Only he knew.

What he didn't know was what they were gonna do to Pip. But it sure as Hell was not going to be pretty.

'Pip looks good, Damien. Did you rent out that tux for him? After this, you won't be bringing it back :)' is what was written in the text.

He entered the double doors of South Park High. He needed to hurry. They were about to crown the King and Queen of prom.

Damien ran in the doors of the auditorium, only to see Pip, on the stage with a crown on his head, grabbing the hand of Bebe Stevens. She was probably apart of this too.

Anger built up inside him, and thats when he saw it. At the top of the stae, hanging by a rope, was a bucket. The contents that filled the bucket, Damien didn't know. But it was about 15 feet above him, about to be dumped.

Pip saw Damien in the back, and smiled at him. But what was the expression on his face? Anger? Fear? Why?

Pip didn't have time to wonder about it anymore, because, right then, something was dumped all over him. Something red, and sticky. Pip looked down at his hands, only to realize what it was.

Blood.

Pip gasped, feeling the sticky liquid drip down his face.

Damien watched as his bestfriend was dumped with, what appears to be, blood. It wasn't human. Damien could smell it.

It was running down his face, and on to his tuxedo...

He looked beautiful...

Pip, enraged, looked over slowly to the prom queen, Bebe. She looked at Pip, and laughed. They all must have planned this...

He clenched his fist tightly. Suddenly, Bebe started choking, bringing her hands to her throat.

Pip looked back over to the crowd of people laughing, suddenly realizing that the popular blonde cheerleader was choking to death.

Damien, wide-eyed, started making his way through the crowd of frightened teenagers. He had to stop this! He could give less than two shits about the other kids. The only one he really cared about Pip, and what the aftermath of this would be.

Pip watched as the blonde bitch dropped to her knees, dead. He looked over to everyone now as the lights started to flicker. They were only now realizing that it was Pip who was doing this, and they stared to make a run for it.

But they were too late.

Pip raised his arms in the air. His eyes turned from crystal blue to a deep blood red, matching the color of the liquid running down his face.

He screamed.

Every door slamed shut, every window locked. Everyone was suddenly flying through the air, except one...

Damien used all his strength, and power to stay firmly on the ground. Being the Anti-Christ had its perks. He needed to get to Pip.

Pip didn't seem to notice Damien as he crushed other classmates with his mind.

He smashed Wendy Testaburger through a wall. He chopped Token Black, and Clyde Donovan in half, using the bleachers as they climbed up them. He snapped Kenny McCormicks neck, like that would make a difference though. People were running wild.

Pip reached up, and took hold of the fire sprinkler. Water started spraying everywhere, making it even more difficult for people to run. That with there fancy dress shoes.

Scott Malkinson, and Heidi Turner fell on there stomachs. They tried to get up, but Pip wouldn't let them. Kids stepped on them, toppled over them, and maybe, cracked a few of their bones.

The sprinklers abruptly stopped, as Pip started a fire. Pip clenched his fist, and yanked the electrical cords from the lights. He suddenly spotted Eric Cartman, looking at Pip, with what appears to be, for the first time ever, fear.

Pip grabbed him in a chokehold, using his other hand to move the electric cords, now shooting sparks because of the puddles of water, underneath Eric.

Cartman looked at him fearfully, whispering the best he could,"I'm sorry, Pip! Please!" Pip only glared at him. His stone cold, red eyes filled with hatred. He looked at the sparks, then at Cartman, seeming to have made a decision.

"I'll see you in Hell, Ole Chap!" He stated, letting the firm hold he had on Cartman go. Cartman screamed, as he was consumed by electricution. Pip smirked in satisfaction.

"Pip!" Pip heard his name being called. He turned, angrily to the voice who dared to call him, blood dripping down his face.

"Pip! You need to stop!" Damien demanded him, his eyes glowing red.

"Why? So they can make fun of me some more? So they can bully me some more?!" Pip didn't notice that his yelling was causing the school to start crumbling, "SO THEY CAN BEAT ME UP SOME MORE?! NO! ITS MY TURN! Its... Its my turn.." Pip suddenly burst in to tears.

Damiens heart broke at the sight. The love of his life, bloody, hurt, and crying right in front of him.

Damien cautiously walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly, the school stopped crumbling to pieces, and all the doors unlocked. They didn't notice everyone, who survived, leave the auditorium.

Damien would normally love to watch everyone burn, choke, cry, die... Not when it involved Pip.

"Its gonna be okay, Pip. I promise." Pip shook his head. After everything he did tonight, after everyone he killed...

"No... It won't, Damien... Not ever again."

Damien struggled to keep the tears in as he held Pip tighter, and out of harms way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You all probably hate me for ending it like that.**


End file.
